


Trees

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran spies on the Grey Wardens sparring one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

Zevran looked up as movement in the trees just beyond the clearing they were camped in drew his attention away from cleaning his blades. It was the Grey Wardens, sparring with each other…well, Zevran assumed that was what going on, since they were both still wearing their clothes.

He slipped closer to eavesdrop on them…

"You missed. Again."

"Of course I did, you’re moving too much," Alistair grumbled good-naturely.

Daniella laughed. “I’m light on my feet. Helps when it comes to taking down opponents much larger than myself.”

"It’s mildly terrifying sometimes, watching you take on those opponents, you know," Alistair remarked, leaning close to Daniella and kissing her chastely on the cheek. "Let’s call it a night and head back to camp."

"Yeah, I’m starving," Daniella agreed.

Zevran quickly slipped back to camp before he could be caught.


End file.
